


Máquina del Tiempo

by Iodesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cityboy!Tsukki, Eventual Romance, Farmer!Yamaguchi, M/M, POV Third Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodesu/pseuds/Iodesu
Summary: Las vacaciones de la familia Tsukishima dan un vuelco de 180°.Para Kei, perderse en la autopista le ayudará a encontrar el camino, aunque no lo sepa. El recorrido siempre es más importante que el destino; aunque, salirse del camino puede ser la mejor de las aventuras.[Cross-Publishing: Wattpad, Fanfiction.net]





	1. I. Un city-boy en el camino

**I. Un city-boy en el camino**

 

_"Las cosas podían haber sucedido de cualquier otra manera y, sin embargo, sucedieron así."_  
_—Miguel Delibes_

El verano era su estación del año menos favorita. De hecho, decir “menos favorita” era poco. La odiaba.

  
El sol quemaba la piel, los horrendos insectos reptaban fuera de sus escondrijos y molestaban su vida diaria (moscas que tenía que espantar de los platos de comida, cucarachas que a veces salían de quién sabe dónde, lagartijas, polillas y todo tipo de mosquitos); aunado al hecho de que el calor que hacía en Miyagi sofocaba hasta al más valiente. Por si fuera poco, también odiaba sudar. Tsukishima lo consideraba como un desperdicio, además de una molestia. Sudar todo el día era odioso, el sofoco del calor era odioso, los insectos son odiosos.

  
Todo lo que tiene que ver con el verano es odioso.

  
Tsukishima Kei se encontraba en el asiento trasero del Volkswagen Jetta en el que su familia llevaba ya más de dos horas en movimiento; en el radio del auto sonaba “Rusty Nail” de X-JAPAN, a Kei no le gustaba esa música, pero su padre tenía un gusto casi obsesivo con el rock, el metal y géneros afines. También le encantaba salir de vacaciones con toda la familia, por alguna razón que salía de la comprensión del joven.

  
Cada año, durante el mes de Julio, la familia Tsukishima salía de su originaria y pacífica prefectura de Miyagi para aventurarse a conocer nuevos sitios en todo Japón. Sin embargo, los viajes eran particulares ya que el destino no era lo importante, el viaje sí. Sus padres eran aficionados a los road trip, a ir en carretera y parar en pequeños pueblos que estuvieran cerca de la carretera y seguir así hasta algún destino final.

  
El año pasado habían llegado hasta el Monte Fuji, no sin antes pasar por al menos 20 pueblos y comunidades pequeñas para apreciar desde ahí lo que su padre llamaba “el maravilloso poder de la naturaleza indómita”.

  
Kei pensó que en aquél viaje iban a quedarse un día, o al menos pasar por Tokyo, pues estaba sobre la autopista que estaban transitando. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron de largo la gran metrópoli, externalizó su queja.

  
—¿No vamos a parar en Tokyo? —algo le decía que la respuesta a la pregunta no le iba a gustar.

  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —su padre contestó al instante. —¿Por qué quisiéramos parar ahí si lo que queremos es alejarnos del bullicio y de la tecnología? —después de eso, Kei no volvió a decir nada.

  
La verdad era que a él si le gustaba el bullicio y la tecnología de la gran ciudad. Su sueño era conocer y explorar todos los rincones de la gran metrópoli tokiota. Sin embargo, cada año se encontraba atrapado con su familia en el Jetta Blanco de su padre rumbo a “un encuentro con la naturaleza”.

  
Este año, también iban a un destino turístico emblemático de Japón. Había escuchado de sus padres que recorrerían gran parte de la isla principal del país hasta llegar a la prefectura de Gifu para visitar las “históricas” aldeas de Shirakawa y Gokayama, en automóvil eso quedaba a unas 10 horas sin detenerse, sin embargo, sus padres ya habían dispuesto varias paradas durante el viaje.

  
Seguirían la autopista Hokuriku desde Miyagi, a las 4 horas en carretera se desviarían a Monomiyama, una montaña ubicada cerca de la prefectura. Después de pasar la noche ahí, seguirían otras cuatro horas para ir a Jogamine, otra montaña. De ahí, la carretera seguía una buena porción de costa, por lo que aprovecharían para visitar la playa de Tozaki, después, el pueblo de Shiroyama (con su respectiva montaña), continuarían y se alojarían en un sitio cercano al lago Jinzu, después visitarían otra montaña, otro río, y por fin, llegarían a las aldeas.

  
Con sólo repasar mentalmente la ruta, ya sentía un hormigueo de cansancio en las piernas. Le pidió a su madre el mapa para aproximar el sitio en donde estaban, al ver la ruta, ya marcada por su padre previamente, sintió todavía más cansancio. Akiteru era demasiado suertudo por estar en la universidad todo el verano en residencias y no tener que sufrir todo lo que él iba a sufrir.

  
No tardarían mucho en llegar a Monomiyama. Decidió que iba a dormir una hora al menos.

  
—Despiértenme cuando lleguemos. ¬—dijo mientras se acomodaba, sentado aún, para “dormir”.

—De acuerdo, no tardamos más de dos horas en llegar. —su padre dijo desde el asiento de conductor.

  
Habían salido de Miyagi a las 4:00 am, y ya eran casi las 6:00 am. El cielo empezaba a aclarase, aunque el sol todavía no había aparecido. Recargó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta del auto, de esa manera podía ver la carretera y el desolado paisaje que se extendía a ambos lados del camino. Debido a la hora que era, habían tenido que compartir carretera con muchos camiones y vehículos de carga pesada. Sin embargo, el padre de Kei era bueno conduciendo y rebasaba, esperaba y conducía con presteza detrás de esos grandes tráileres.

  
Se quedó dormido, pensando en el gran viaje que tenía por delante.


	2. II. El pequeño campesino solitario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal como lo prometí, hoy es 15 y hay actualización. Pensaba publicar más temprano, pero siempre me aseguro de revisar bien los textos.  
> Aquí va a empezar a observarse la dinámica de los puntos de vista, en el primer capítulo empecé con uno, aquí presento el otro. Ambos puntos van a sostener toda la historia.

**II. El pequeño campesino solitario**

 

_“Está solo y no hay nadie en el espejo.”_

_—Jorge Luis Borges_

Con los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana y el sonido de las gallinas aleteando, cacareando y haciendo ruido en sus jaulas, supo que ya era hora de despertar. El reloj viejo que estaba a un lado de su cama, sobre una mesita de noche despintada, marcaba las 6:55 am. Hora de iniciar las labores.

Se quitó la manta de franela con la que se cubría para poder levantarse de la cama, estando de pie, estiró todo su cuerpo dejando salir bostezos y quejidos. Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba dentro de su “habitación” y realizó su ritual matutino: se duchó, lavó sus dientes y examinó su rostro. Esto último lo hacía pocas veces, pero en esta ocasión algo lo hizo detenerse a mirarse. Ya no era el niño que solía jugar cerca de los campos de arroz. Ahora era un hombre. Bueno, tenía 15 años, pero en la pequeña comunidad, ya se le consideraba como apto para ayudar en el campo, y eso le confería el estatus de “adulto”.

Miro los rasgos de su rostro, las pecas que adornaban el tono tostado de sus mejillas, los ojos caídos pero expresivos y la forma de su nariz. No era el rostro de un niño.

No era débil físicamente, sin embargo, en su cuerpo no se habían desarrollado músculos, sólo se le habían torneado las piernas y los brazos, producto de la pubertad y el trabajo. El pecho no se le había marcado, y el abdomen lo tenía plano. A primera vista, daba la impresión de ser un muchacho escuálido que no sería capaz de soportar las duras jornadas en el campo, pero Tadashi siempre demostraba su capacidad para el trabajo rudo.

Cuando terminó de examinarse, salió del baño al cuarto. Desnudo, buscó ropa interior en su pequeño armario improvisado con tablas y una cortina. Después eligió su overol para las labores del día y una camisa marrón de mangas cortas.

Su habitación en realidad era el cobertizo de la casa. En otros tiempos, lo usaban para almacenar herramientas de trabajo, sin embargo, cuando empezó a pedir privacidad a los 13 años, su padre (y el mismo Tadashi) acondicionaron el cobertizo para poder tener ahí su pequeño pedazo de mundo.

Tal vez no era grande, pero era cómodo y le daba la privacidad que necesitaba. Además, construyeron un pequeño cuarto de baño anexo al cobertizo, así que tenía todo lo necesario.

Abrió la puerta hecha con tablas de su pequeño cuarto y tomó una cubeta con alimento para las gallinas. Antes de entrar a la casa, les llenó el comedero. El clima en el exterior estaba como siempre, en un perfecto balance templado. Atravesó el patio que separaba su cuarto de la casa y entró por la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días. —su padre ya estaba leyendo el periódico. Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, desayunando huevos estrellados.

—Qué bueno que despiertas. Tu desayuno está listo. —su madre le señaló una silla vacía en la mesa, había frente a ella otro plato con huevos estrellados, jugo de naranja y dos tostadas.

—Muchas gracias. —se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, observó a su padre de reojo. —¿Cuáles son las tareas del día?

—Hoy vamos a revisar la siembra de arroz, el próximo mes debemos cosechar. El señor Takeuchi quiere que le ayudes a reparar su tractor, dice que está haciendo el mismo ruido de la vez pasada. Y su señora esposa necesita que le ayudes con sus vacas, por alguna razón no quieren dar leche. Tú tienes buen tacto con los animales, estoy seguro de que le puedes ser de ayuda. —su padre le dijo mientras terminaba de desayunar y se ponía de pie. —Se nos está haciendo tarde, vámonos.

Terminó su desayuno y junto con su padre, salieron de la casa.

Los rayos del sol ya estaban asomando e iluminando los rincones del pequeño poblado de Nakashozenji. No era un poblado grande, había si acaso 50 habitantes (y cada año, el número disminuía). Era una comunidad esencialmente campesina que se encontraba incomunicada del resto del mundo. Un pequeño pueblo especializado en la agricultura y la ganadería.

Al norte, estaba Jogamine, una montaña que no era muy frecuentada por los turistas. Al sur, se encontraba Hachigamine, en una situación más o menos similar. La ciudad más cercana estaba a 3 horas en automóvil. Por Nakashozenji pasaba solo un camino pavimentado. No había líneas o estaciones del tren. El tramo de carretera (si es que se le podía llamar así) atravesaba el pueblo y, de hecho, terminaba ahí. De vuelta, el camino atravesaba el lago Shozenji, después de una hora se encausaba a la autopista Hokuriku y, de ahí, era otra hora hasta Joetsu, la ciudad más próxima.

El poblado se encontraba entre dos colinas y estaba rodeado por bosques enormes, sin explorar. Una de las actividades favoritas de Yamaguchi era explorar los bosques de los alrededores, encontrar templos y ofrendas abandonadas, cascadas que nadie había visto y se encontraban vírgenes. Cada que las labores no eran tan arduas, Yamaguchi gustaba de ir a bañarse en los cuerpos de agua que encontraba cada que se perdía a propósito en el bosque.

La vida en ese pequeño pueblo desconectado del mundo era así de tranquila y despreocupada. A Tadashi le gustaba la tranquilidad, el silencio del bosque, el poderoso rugido de las cascadas. Los latidos de la naturaleza.

Eso no quería decir que todos disfrutaran el pueblo de esa manera.

La gente se iba seguido, migraba a la ciudad, donde había más y mejores oportunidades. Durante su infancia, Yamaguchi recordaba tener muchos amigos, sin embargo, al crecer los niños, sus familias migraban con tal de que sus hijos crecieran en una ciudad, con todas las facilidades de la vida moderna. Yamaguchi fue el que se quedó atrás con su familia.

En la actualidad, él era el único adolescente en la comunidad. Todos los demás pasaban de los 25 años de edad. Así que, dentro del pueblo, lo trataban como un hermano menor; aunque eso no significaba que lo consintieran.

Diario, la jornada iniciaba a las 7:00 am. Siempre había algo que hacer, algunos días menos que otros; en consecuencia, Yamaguchi no siempre gozaba de tiempo para el ocio. Cuando no había que sembrar arroz o fresas, había que cuidar a los animales y, cuando no había que hacer eso, tenía que ayudar a sus vecinos con cualquier tarea que tuvieran para él.

Cada que podía, asistía a la escuela rural. Sabía leer kanjis sencillos, contar y realizar operaciones básicas. La literatura se le daba mal y las ciencias peor aún. Aparte de eso, no había dificultades y preocupaciones para Yamaguchi.

Excepto por una.

Todas las noches, algo lo visitaba a la luz de la luna. La sombra de la duda.

No tenía mucho desde que había empezado a albergar dudas, pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza todas las noches cuando estaba solo en pequeño trozo de mundo, dudas acerca de su vida. ¿Iba a estar toda su vida en Nakashozenji? ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que ir a la universidad, o preparatoria, o lo que fuera?

Pero había una más importante que el resto.

_"¿Por qué me siento tan solo?"_

Cada que se le atravesaba esa pregunta por la cabeza, sentía el pecho constipado. Era como un vacío dentro suyo.

A veces, para huir de los pensamientos, se escapaba de su cuarto, de su casa y salía a internarse al bosque. Caminaba en medio de la oscuridad con los sentidos atentos, plenos. No le importaba perderse. Ese bosque era una extensión de él y lo llevaba recorriendo desde niño.

Sin embargo, el bosque estaba empezando a no ser suficiente. Faltaba algo en su vida, y el pequeño campesino solitario no sabía lo que era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por esta ocasión.  
> Uno de los esfuerzos más importantes de esta historia es construir un escenario creíble en el que ambos personajes puedan encontrarse. Siguiendo ese objetivo, todas las ubicaciones mencionadas son reales y existen en Japón. De verdad, revisen un mapa y encontrarán todo.   
> Por último, la dinámica de los puntos de vista será útil de aquí hasta que los personajes se encuentren. No obstante, seguiré con la técnica hasta terminar la historia.   
> Como siempre, espero comentarios que me sirvan para mejorar el trabajo que estoy realizando.   
> Hasta otra!


	3. El primer día lejos de casa

**III. El primer día lejos de casa**

_“No hay más calma que la engendrada por la razón.”_

_—Séneca_

El primer día en Monomiyama fue fatal.

Llegaron al pie de la montaña a las 8:00 am. Kei había dormido sólo dos y media miserables horas. Lo despertó el frenón del automóvil y la sensación de que ya no se estaba moviendo. Abrió los ojos y enseguida sintió un dolor en el cuello, la mala pose en la que había estado era la culpable de la molestia.

Cuando pudo enderezarse y sentarse apropiadamente, salió del auto. Ya estando afuera sintió el viento fresco de la mañana. Estiró las piernas pues las sentía entumecidas y, mientras lo hacía, soltó un largo bostezo. Luego de terminar de despertar, fue a donde sus padres que ya estaban mirando los senderos que se extendían cuesta arriba, por la montaña. 

Ya sabía lo que seguía, pero primero, volvieron a entrar al auto para estacionar y alojarse en una posada que estaba cerca del sitio. Habiendo hecho eso, volvieron al inicio del sendero y caminaron por él. Caminaron. Caminaron. Siguieron por un buen rato mientras sus padres tomaban fotos y él se fugaba mentalmente a su lugar feliz.

Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, llegaron a un mirador. Era un llano que se encontraba al lado del camino y que estaba cercado por troncos que marcaban el límite entre ese sitio y una caída cuesta abajo por la montaña.

La vista desde ahí era impresionante. Apoyándose en la cerca de troncos lo primero que sintió fue el golpe del aire y la ventisca que venía desde quién sabe dónde; la gran corriente de aire le espantó y activó un reflejo de ahogo que controló instantes después. Desde ahí podía verse un montón de cerezos, pinos y árboles en pleno florecimiento; era verdaderamente una danza de colores que inundaba la vista. También se alcanzaban a ver los senderos que reptaban por las montañas y algunas de las personas que subían por ellos, eran pequeñas hormigas que le daban al paisaje un extraño contraste: por un lado, la pintoresca naturaleza, que parecía virgen, sin conquistar y, por otro, la necesidad primitiva del hombre por obtener y controlar todo lo que podía.

Había pocos momentos en los que apreciaba estos viajes con su familia, este era uno de ellos. _“Ojalá hubiera sitios tan tranquilos como este”_ , pensó. Sus padres se acercaron a él, habían observado desde otro punto del mirador el paisaje.

—Kei, es hora de seguir subiendo. —le dijo su madre cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

—Ya sé. ¿De verdad tenemos que? —No lo admitiría, pero la vista desde ahí lo hacía sentir cómodo y en paz. Además, era evidente que no quería seguir caminando, las piernas le estaban doliendo por el esfuerzo.

—Sabes que sí, es parte de la tradición familiar llegar a la cima de la primera montaña del viaje. —Kei agradecía que esa regla solo era para la primera montaña, también agradecía que Monomiyama no fuera tan alta.

A regañadientes, Kei abandonó su lugar de paz para que siguieran caminando. Entre más subían, más se cernía la naturaleza sobre el estrecho sendero que estaban siguiendo, hasta que, al cabo de unas horas ya no había camino que seguir. Su padre, que estaba dirigiendo la marcha, se dio la vuelta y pronunció las palabras que Kei tanto quería escuchar.

—El camino termina aquí y no podemos seguir. Además, se está haciendo de noche. Hay que volver. —Era cierto, desde donde estaban, podía notarse como la luz del sol empezaba a tomar un tono anaranjado. Kei estaba agradecido de que no tendrían que seguir. Claro, aún faltaba el camino de regreso, pero ese no sería tan pesado como la cuesta arriba.

Tal como lo predijo, el camino cuesta abajo no fue tan demandante. Llegaron de nuevo al pie de la montaña cuando ya había anochecido. A partir de ahí se dedicaron a volver a la posada y descansar.

Kei sólo quería paz. Este viaje no se la daría tan fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El de esta ocasión es corto y tranquilo.  
> No obstante, los siguientes no lo serán tanto. De nuevo, la dinámica de los puntos de vista sigue en marcha, así que pasarán más cosas.  
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos, espero les esté gustando el trabajo.  
> Hasta otra!


	4. Fuga

**Fuga**

 

_“La falta genera al deseo”_

_—Jacques Lacan_

 

Sentía como las hierbas le rozaban la espalda, y la tierra le abrazaba las piernas. A veces, estar tumbado tanto rato le desesperaba. Había demasiada pasividad en la actividad de acostarse, sin embargo, esa noche era diferente. Percibía como todo su ser estaba siendo engullido por la oscuridad de la noche, el silencio del bosque, la tierra y hierba que tenía debajo suyo. La naturaleza se lo tragaba.

La sensación de que la noche nunca terminaría era una de las que Yamaguchi más atesoraba, incluso, le emocionaba el hecho de quedarse en el bosque para siempre. De esa manera conocería todos sus secretos, y en el bosque encontraría un sitio en el cual liberarse para poder ser él mismo.

Apenas sus padres se habían ido a dormir, Yamaguchi salió de su cuarto. Vestido solo con ropa interior y una camisa sin mangas, saltó la pequeña cerca de su casa usando un tablón que había clavado con anterioridad. Nadie lo había escuchado, incluso las gallinas lo ignoraron.

Ya estando fuera, la brisa de la noche le besó las mejillas salpicadas de pecas, y también le erizó la piel.

Siempre que se escapaba, experimentaba una sensación extraña de soledad. Pasadas las 9:00 pm, ya no había nadie fuera en el pueblo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y, de no ser por las luminarias que de manera tenue recordaban que existía gente viviendo en Nakashozenji, Yamaguchi juraría que estaba solo en un pueblo fantasma. De alguna manera, pensar en eso lo hacía sentir emocionado. De esa manera podría vivir sólo, bajo sus propias reglas, fugarse al bosque y vivir ahí, encargarse del campo y de su propio bienestar, podría incluso andar desnudo por todos lados y no le importaría a nadie.

La casa de Yamaguchi se encontraba encima de una pequeña colina. Nakashozenji se encontraba entre dos colinas, así que desde donde estaba se podía ver todo el pequeño poblado. Todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas.

Bajó la colina por el camino pavimentado a medias, al llegar abajo, cruzó varias casas y siguió adelante. Cruzó el pequeño puente que estaba encima a un canal que habían construido los campesinos para llevar agua a los campos de arroz.

Después de ese puente, se encontraba el tramo de carretera que de alguna manera conectaba el pueblo con el resto del mundo. Aunque decir “carretera” era excesivo, pues era más bien un camino pavimentado agrietado y lleno de baches; la naturaleza ya lo empezaba a reclamar pues, de entre las grietas, empezaban a crecer hierbas. El tramo se extendía 50 metros más y terminaba de manera abrupta. Después de eso no había más que hierba. Ahí terminaba el contacto de Nakashozenji con el resto de Japón.

La otra colina iniciaba al cruzar el tramo de camino, y de ahí, se extendía el bosque. Empezaba con arbustos y césped, luego se convertía en una multitud de árboles grandes y frondosos que daban la impresión de que se tragarían el pueblo en cualquier momento. Yamaguchi subió la pequeña colina, volteó hacia atrás y vio dormir al pueblo fantasma.

Se internó en el bosque, sin temor a la oscuridad.

Hacer esa travesura siempre le hacía sentir emoción, peligro y una excitación que ninguna otra cosa le hacía sentir. No tenía temor de nada pues conocía bien el bosque y todo aquello que vivía en él. Tampoco era probable para él perderse pues llevaba toda su vida explorando.

Caminó al menos 15 minutos, sin olvidarse del camino que había seguido. No veía nada, pero se iba tanteando con los árboles que iba topando. Al irse internando más y más, el oído se le agudizaba y el tacto se le hacía más sensible.

Dejó de caminar. Se despojó de la poca ropa que llevaba y la dejó tirada por ahí. Se recostó desnudo en el bosque, dejando que lo llenara por completo.

Era un ritual extraño, al menos así le pareció al principio. Después de todo, a cualquiera le parecería rara la decisión de escaparse de su casa, caminar entre la oscuridad del bosque y desnudarse dentro de él para recostarse a mirar las estrellas. Sin embargo, la sensación de intimidad que sentía en esos momentos era incomparable.

Había una libertad increíble en hacerlo, así que por eso no encontraba una razón para reprimirse. No estaba haciéndole daño a nadie, y nadie lo vería, así que todo estaba bien. Siempre y cuando volviera a casa antes del amanecer.

Se quedó tumbado, puso sus manos tras su cabeza y admiró el cielo que se extendía sobre él. Un manto sin fin de destellos. El silencio aún reinaba en el bosque, la oscuridad seguía ahí.

Empezó a explorarse el cuerpo. Definitivamente estaba volviéndose mayor. Palpó sus axilas para notar el vello que empezaba a crecer. Tocó su abdomen y pecho, se estaban definiendo poco a poco. Bajó aún más y tocó el vello púbico que estaba saliéndole. El pene también le estaba creciendo y la cabeza ya había asomado. De hecho, estaba teniendo una erección en ese momento, producto de todas las sensaciones y emociones.

Nadie lo estaba viendo, después de todo.

Aprovechó la ocasión para sujetar su pene y jugar con él, usando sus manos para acariciar la punta, palpar los testículos (que cada vez le colgaban más) y masturbarlo.

Yamaguchi no era la clase de joven que hacía esas cosas seguido, sin embargo, al llegar a los 13, empezó a sentir curiosidad por esa parte del cuerpo. Y, al darse cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tocarlo, usó la masturbación para relajarse y sobrellevar la pesada rutina de trabajo.

Jaló suavemente el tronco del pene una y otra vez. Podía sentir la piel de todo el cuerpo aún más sensible y los dedos de los pies se encajaban en la tierra, producto del placer que se estaba dando. Los espasmos que le llegaban se hacían más y más frecuentes. Los jadeos y gemidos también.

En la total oscuridad y silencio, lo único que existía eran los gemidos de placer de un adolescente que se masturbaba en un bosque.

Al hacerlo, no pensaba en nadie en particular, sólo en lo bien que se sentía, en la soledad del bosque, en el hecho de estar desnudo, en lo prohibido que era salir de casa por la noche, de la travesura que significaba masturbarse y que, en medio de todo el silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba era él haciendo cosas prohibidas.

Los gemidos se hacían más prominentes, más ruidosos y constantes. La espalda se arqueaba más y las piernas se le separaban mientras hacía movimientos hacia delante con la cadera, embistiendo su mano y a la nada. Más y más ansioso, más fuerte y más rápido, sacudía su pene con más y más violencia hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza, hasta llegar al pene en donde le subió por la punta y todo el placer explotó ahí, soltando la eyaculación que tanto había buscado.

Saltaron cuatro hilos de semen, cada uno antecedido por un espasmo que hinchaba y al instante, deshinchaba su pene solo para repetir el proceso y dejar salir más semen. Cada emisión del líquido le ensució partes diferentes del cuerpo. La primera llegó hasta su cuello, la segunda manchó el pecho, la tercera el abdomen y la última murió en el vello púbico. Su mano también se ensució y al soltarse el miembro, los restos de su travesura mancharon también el tronco. Yamaguchi no veía que tan sucio había quedado, solo lo sentía.

Soltó toda la tensión que tenía puesta en el cuerpo y se dedicó a recuperar aire, respirando fuerte y forzado, jadeando para recuperar fuerzas.

Se quedó así, sucio y manchado de semen.

Después de unos minutos, llegó el pensamiento fatal de que, pese a lo bien que se sentía masturbarse, no era suficiente. Lo llenaba sólo por unos cuantos instantes, pero después, no había nada.

Entonces se sintió vacío. Completamente vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este me siento especialmente orgulloso, quise retratar una intimidad especial, espero haber logrado transmitir la sensación.   
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos:)  
> Hasta otra!


	5. V. Punto sin Retorno

**V. Punto sin retorno**

_“El sueño, en sí, no es más que una sombra”_

_—William Shakespeare_

Era raro para Tsukishima soñar durante las noches. Las visiones extrañas que los sueños tenían eran algo casi desconocido para el joven. Sin embargo, había encontrado una suerte de patrón: cada que descansaba bien, soñaba con algo. Claro, este patrón no era la norma siempre…pero la noche que descansaron en la posada al pie de Monomiyama, soñó con algo.

Estaba en casa, su lugar feliz. Y estaba pasando las vacaciones que tanto quería: unas en paz y con toda la tranquilidad que el confort de su habitación podía ofrecer. Parecía tan real la sensación de estar en su cuarto, el aroma que tenía y las cosas que había ahí.

Sin embargo, el sueño se distorsionó.

Desde donde estaba acostado, una sombra se extendía sobre todo el cuarto y tomaba forma humana a un lado de su ventana. Dentro del sueño, Kei estaba paralizado mientras la sombra se acercaba a pasos lentos, demasiado pausados. De pronto, con violencia, la sombra brincó y se montó sobre Kei, en ese momento la cama de la habitación salió disparada del cuarto hacia arriba, al cielo.

La sombra reptó sobre el cuerpo de Kei hasta estar frente a frente con él y le depósito un beso en los labios que se sintió demasiado real para su gusto. Luego de eso, abrió los ojos alarmado.

Sentía palpitaciones en el pecho, producto de la emoción experimentada en el sueño. De a poco se fueron mitigando hasta recuperar la homeostasis en su organismo. Miro el reloj. 8:49 am, a las 9 tendrían que partir de la posada.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, aún trastornado por la extrañeza de su sueño. Se miró en el espejo y lamentó que el beso de la sombra no hubiera sido real.

Ya estando listo, salió de la habitación y se encontró a sus padres en el comedor de la posada. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre su parte favorita del día de ayer. Kei se limitó a servirse el desayuno y escucharlos. Pero su cabeza aún estaba con la sombra de sus sueños.

La noche anterior antes de dormir ya había preparado todas sus pertenencias, así que no tardó nada en subir de nuevo al auto. Estaba deseando seguir el camino para terminar el viaje antes. _“Al mal paso, darle prisa”_ , pensó. Sus padres demoraron 5 minutos más, estaban despidiéndose del dueño de la posada y agradeciéndole por todas las atenciones prestadas.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en el auto, dio una última mirada a la montaña y a la posada, recordando el paisaje y los 5 minutos de tranquilidad que le había dado el día anterior, de todo corazón esperaba tener otro momento así durante el viaje.

De a poco, la posada se fue haciendo chica y la montaña se fue alejando. Ya estaban en la carretera hacia su siguiente destino. Observando por la ventana del auto, el viaje se hacía más llevadero, ver el camino fluir y las montañas pasar hacía sentir a Kei la tranquilidad que quería experimentar.

Pero la sombra de su sueño de alguna forma se colaba en su cabeza.

¿Ese sueño habría significado algo? ¿Era posible que los sueños fueran así de raros? ¿Se podía soñar lo mismo dos veces? Las preguntas nublaron la cabeza de Kei hasta que le fue imposible centrar su atención en el camino. El hecho de que se hubiera sentido tan real era lo que le tenía tan fijado en el tema de la sombra.

Un chillido lo despertó de su ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza y preguntó. —¿Qué es ese ruido, el auto tiene algo malo?

—No. Nada de qué preocuparse, ese ruido siempre ha estado ahí. —su padre estaba tan tranquilo como siempre. Kei asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana, mirando la vida pasar.

Un par de lagos pequeños, campos de sembradío y muchos, pero muchos árboles y matorrales fluyeron por la ventana del auto. Poco a poco, Kei empezó a cabecear, víctima del relajante paisaje que estaba presenciando. Su último pensamiento consciente fue dedicado a la sombra, esperando encontrarla de nuevo.

Algo o alguien lo estrujo firme. Se despertó de golpe.

Al despejar su vista sintió que el auto se desviaba de su curso de forma violenta y después sintió un brinco tan violento que hizo que su cabeza golpeara contra el techo del auto.

Y después, silencio.

Se sobó la cabeza y acomodó los anteojos, se habían torcido por el golpe.

—Mamá, papá, ¿están bien? —estaba alarmado y esa pregunta lo delató. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Vio a su papá incorporarse en el asiento y a su madre sacudir la cabeza, tal como lo había hecho apenas unos instantes. No parecían estar lastimados, al menos no por fuera.

—Estamos bien. ¡Debiste ver el humo que salió del auto! —su padre no parecía comprender que estuvieron a punto de morir.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —el tono alarmado de Kei se relajó un poco.

—¿Recuerdas el ruido que escuchaste hace un rato? Bueno, no sé qué pasó que se hizo más fuerte y lo último que vi fue el humo salir del auto. Era demasiado y no me dejaba ver la carretera, así que frené de golpe y me salí del camino, por eso la sacudida.

El humo aún salía de la parte delantera del auto. Era definitivo: ya no había manera de regresar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue especialmente corto, pero la historia se sigue moviendo hacia un punto de encuentro. En los próximos, todo se podrá mejor. Espero y les guste. Como siempre, los comentarios y críticas son aceptadas:)   
> Hasta otra!


	6. La Familia del auto blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin un nuevo capítulo!  
> El día 15 no pude publicar debido a ciertas circunstancias fuera de mi control.  
> Para compensarlo, publicaré dos capítulos seguidos, este hoy y otro mañana.   
> Además, sin quererlo, la fecha de publicación se atravesó con la TsukkiYama Week de este año asi que tal vez me anime a publicar más capítulos seguidos a lo largo de la semana. Quién sabe.  
> Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten este!

**VI. La familia del auto blanco**

_“La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir.”_

_—Alphonse de Lamartine_

El rocío de la mañana hizo que abriera los ojos. Lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrío que se extendió desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la punta del último cabello de su cabeza. Sin haberlo querido realmente, se había dormido desnudo en medio del bosque.

Se enderezó alarmado. Sintió la marca de las manchas que había dejado su travesura nocturna, pero no había nada de sustancia, se había secado. Al sentarse giró su cabeza a todas las direcciones, como si alguien hubiera sido testigo de su fuga.

No había nadie.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, era temprano, alrededor de las 7. Si se apresuraba, volvería a su habitación y no habría ninguna evidencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra y las ramillas que se adhirieron a su piel durante la noche. Acto seguido volvió a ponerse su ropa y caminó de regreso al pueblo. En el camino de vuelta no pudo evitar observar lo hermoso que era el bosque al amanecer. Había un precioso contraste entre el suelo que aún se encontraba en la bruma matutina y las puntas de los pinos y árboles que empezaban a ser acariciados por los primeros rayos del sol. Se detuvo por unos instantes y se maravilló. Sería genial vivir en el bosque, sin preocupaciones ni sombras que atacaran su paz.

Al cabo de unos instantes, salió de su asombro y siguió caminando más aprisa.

Antes de salir del bosque, se fijó bien que el camino de regreso a su casa estuviera despejado. No sabría que inventar en caso de que alguien lo descubriera saliendo de entre los árboles. Echó un vistazo y no parecía haber nadie fuera de sus hogares.

Trotó de la forma más silenciosa que pudo y volvió sobre sus pasos de la noche anterior. Al estar frente de la cerca de su casa, la brincó usando otro tablón que había clavado para cuando regresaba de sus fugas nocturnas. Intentó en todo momento hacer el menor ruido posible. Entró al patio de su hogar y todo parecía estar en calma. Las gallinas estaban ocupadas comiendo como para prestarle atención, el hecho de que alguien más les hubiera dado de comer era signo de que ya era tarde.

Se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto y se desnudó, entrando a la ducha al instante. Sentir el agua caliente correr hizo que se relajara, solo hasta ese momento soltó un suspiro largo, producto de la adrenalina que había experimentado al regresar a casa. Entre tanta excitación había olvidado el terrible vacío que sintió después de masturbarse. _“Ya no importa”,_ se dijo mientras terminaba de bañarse. Posiblemente era una mentira, pero eso lo averiguaría más tarde.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con la ropa de trabajo. Se apuró en salir y entrar en la casa, sus padres estaban terminando de desayunar, nadie parecía sospechar o saber nada sobre su travesura, todo estaría bien.

—Buenos días. —les dijo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Buen día, te levantas tarde, apúrate. —le dijo su padre con una mirada severa. Yamaguchi se limitó a asentir y se sentó a desayunar. —Ayer revisé el tractor del señor Takeuchi, tal y como me lo pediste. —decía mientras comía. —Ya está demasiado viejo…hablo del tractor, el señor Takeuchi también es viejo, pero no se ha descompuesto. —soltó una pequeña risita. —Me refiero a que no se puede reparar porque una pieza del motor es demasiado vieja, necesita una nueva.

—Entonces habrá que comprársela, es urgente que ese tractor esté en condiciones para la cosecha de arroz. —su padre parecía algo preocupado. —Pídele dinero. Hoy antes de hacer cualquier cosa iremos a la ciudad por una refacción, yo voy por la camioneta, hace mucho que no la usamos. —ordenó. En esa casa, su palabra era ley. Yamaguchi asintió a todas las indicaciones.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la casa del señor Takeuchi. Toco la puerta y el amable anciano atendió. Si bien tenía casi 70 años, no los aparentaba. Estaba arrugado, los años no pasan en vano. Sin embargo, era tan fuerte como un toro, y su físico lo evidenciaba. Tenía los brazos gruesos y el pecho igual. Lo único malo era que empezaba a perder el oído de a poco. Desde hace unos cuantos años para acá había que alzarle la voz para que entendiera lo que se le decía.

—Señor Takeuchi, ¿recuerda que ayer vine a revisar su tractor y le dije que había que remplazar una pieza? —siempre se sentía raro cuando le alzaba la voz.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Estoy sordo, pero no he perdido la memoria, muchacho. —el anciano soltó una risa jovial. Yamaguchi igual. —Está bien. Mi padre y yo vamos a ir a la ciudad para comprar la refacción, dice que ese tractor debe estar listo para la cosecha del próximo mes.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Ese solo piensa en la cosecha. Pero bueno, supongo que así estamos hechos los hombres de campo. —El señor Takeuchi parecía estar demasiado reflexivo. —Y supongo que quieres dinero para comprar la dichosa pieza, ¿no es así, niño? —Yamaguchi asintió. El señor entró de nuevo a la casa y pasados unos instantes salió y le extendió un sobre al muchacho. —Supongo que con esto bastará, más te vale no robarme, niño. —dijo en tono serio, luego soltó una carcajada.

—Sabe que no soy así, señor Takeuchi. —contestó Yamaguchi mientras el señor le daba un coscorrón para luego despedirlo. —Volveremos más tarde. —se despidió entre risas mientras se alejaba.

Volvió a su casa y su padre ya lo estaba esperando en la camioneta. Aunque decirle camioneta era un halago, aquello era una carcacha. En sus buenos tiempos era una Nissan Datsun 320, ahora estaba casi toda oxidada y sonaba como el infierno cada vez que cambiaban de velocidad en el camino. Pero Yamaguchi se había acostumbrado a eso. Subió y le dio el sobre a su padre.

Visitarían la tienda de refacciones de un amigo de su padre, fuera de la ciudad de Joetsu, la más cercana al pueblo. Tendrían que tomar la carretera Hokuriku para llegar.

La ciudad era un lugar extraño. Había acompañado a su padre un par de veces en el pasado y la urbe siempre le había parecido de lo más curiosa.  Era completamente diferente al campo, al pueblo y al bosque. En ese sitio todo era bullicio, prisa y rapidez. Yamaguchi no entendía cómo era posible que las personas pudieran vivir en un sitio como ese. Posiblemente la gente de la ciudad no entendía cómo era posible que un joven de 15 años viviera en el campo, solo.

La camioneta era vieja, pero de alguna forma podía seguir en marcha. Habían dejado el pueblo atrás y estaban en la autopista. Harían al menos 3 horas así que el viaje sería aburrido. Su padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras, así que Yamaguchi se dedicó a observar por la ventana los pocos autos que pasaban a su lado y el paisaje de la carretera que fluía mientras avanzaban.

Estando absorto en el paisaje, uno de los autos que pasaron a su lado llamó su atención. Pasaron rápido, pero pudo observar algunos detalles. Era un auto familiar blanco, nada especial, sin embargo, las personas que lo abordaban parecían extranjeros. Eran tres y todos eran rubios. Supuso que el que conducía era el padre, a su lado estaría la madre y en el asiento de atrás estaba el hijo de ambos. Nunca había visto personas así en su vida. Nunca había visto a un joven así, rubio. Los rasgos de esa familia eran de lo más pintorescos.

Siguieron el camino sin ningún incidente hasta llegar a la ciudad. El padre de Yamaguchi se encargó del mandado del señor Takeuchi, mientras el joven esperaba en la camioneta.

Estando ahí, a solas, se puso a reflexionar.

En Joetsu había una preparatoria. También una universidad. Si en algún momento se decidía, llegaría el momento en el que tendría que abandonar el campo y mudarse a la ciudad. Abandonar la tranquilidad de su bosque y de su pueblo para remplazarla con el bullicio y el sin-sentido de aquella ciudad. Pensar eso lo ponía nostálgico y además lo confundía. No sabía qué hacer con su futuro y ya se acercaba el momento de que decidiera que es lo que haría después.

Su reflexión terminó cuando su padre volvió con la pieza de refacción y le pidió ayuda a Yamaguchi para subirla en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Al salir se dio cuenta de que pronto atardecería, llegarían al pueblo por la noche.

Terminado el mandado, salieron de la ciudad. Yamaguchi le dedicó una última mirada al bullicio y agradeció haber crecido en el campo.

La ruta para regresar sería la misma que la de ida, así que de nuevo el joven se dedicó a observar el paisaje. Ahora le daba curiosidad saber si se toparían de nuevo a otra familia tan rara como la de hace rato.  

Pasaron unas pocas horas y nada había sucedido. Hasta que un detalle al lado del camino llamó su atención. Era un punto alejado en la autopista, pero entre más se acercaban, los detalles del suceso eran más claros.

Un hombre rubio hacía señas a la camioneta, una mujer estaba sentada en una roca, cerca del hombre. Y un joven con las mismas características estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de un auto familiar blanco al que le salía humo por la parte delantera.

—Detente. Tenemos que ayudarlos. —su padre asintió y se detuvieron justo detrás del accidente.


	7. El Campesino del overol sucio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal como lo prometí, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de este maratón (?)  
> Por fin sucede el encuentro entre los dos, espero que lo disfruten

**VII. El campesino del overol sucio**

 

_“Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso”_

_—Lao-Tse_

 

Habían pasado tres horas desde que estaban varados y su padre aún no tenía una solución. Se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde el auto se detuvo después de dar el brinco que despertó a Kei de su sueño. Aún le dolía el cuello debido al impacto de su cabeza con el techo del coche.

Su madre había dado vueltas al vehículo durante horas. Se cansó y acercó una roca cerca de la orilla del camino, se sentó y desde ahí empezó a pedir un aventón a los autos que pasaban. El detalle era que no pasaba ninguno.

Su padre, por otro lado, abrió el capó del auto para ver qué había sucedido. Al hacerlo, todo el humo que estaba contenido dentro se escapó, formando una nube gris que engulló al hombre, haciéndolo toser de forma descontrolada. Se alejó y cayó de sentón al piso.

—Parece que se estropeó seriamente —dijo mientras tosía y reía. Kei a veces no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre. Cuando se disipó el humo, volvió a asomarse a ver el motor del automóvil. —Sí, se ve serio —confirmó, pero eso no resolvía el hecho de que estaban varados en medio de la nada.

Kei se había quedado en el asiento de atrás, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener alas para salir volando de ese lugar y volver a su hogar. Sin embargo, no las tenía y tendría que soportar hasta que hubiera un plan. Y hablando de eso…

—¿Qué plan tienes para salir de aquí? —preguntó a la nada, esperando que alguno de sus padres tomara la iniciativa y respondiera. Su padre lo hizo.

—Por ahora, revisa a ver si hay señal con tu teléfono, hay que llamar a la compañía de seguros —apenas lo dijo, Kei bajó del auto, sacó el móvil y lo apuntó hacia arriba cual antena receptora. No había señal.

Pensó en rendirse, pero sus ganas de salir de ahí eran mayores, así que se puso dar vueltas, explorando algún lugar en el cual hubiera cobertura. Estuvo en eso al menos una hora hasta que se rindió por completo. —No hay señal aquí, en ningún lugar. Ya lo intenté demasiado —le dijo a su padre, que ya estaba parado a un lado del camino, esperando por algún auto que les diera un aventón.

—De acuerdo, hijo. No hay problema. Veremos si alguno de los autos que pasan se detiene y nos llevan a algún lugar cercano para hacer la llamada.

Kei asintió, pero se negó a pedir aventón junto con ellos. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso estar varados en el camino, además, en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, ningún auto había pasado. En verdad estaban en medio de la nada.

Se limitó a volver al auto y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Miraba hacia el frente, la autopista Hokuriku aún continuaba más allá de donde ellos estaban varados. Estaba tan aburrido que jugó con el volante, imaginando que conducía el auto y sacaba a su familia de ese lugar al lado de la carretera.

El teléfono móvil se le descargó y, a partir de ahí, perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo podía guiarse con el sol, pero no de manera tan exacta. El tiempo que no pasaba jugando a ser conductor lo invertía memorizando el paisaje. No tenía nada de especial, pero no había nada mejor que hacer. El auto quedó varado en una porción de terracería al lado de la carretera. 10 metros al costado había una serie de postes dispuestos de forma separada y unidos con un cable de alambre de púas. No era tan alta, cualquiera podría saltarla o pasar por encima si se estiraba lo suficiente. Más allá de la valla no había nada, la terracería continuaba y unos pocos matorrales adornaban la vista. Nada especial.

Pasaron otras cuantas horas. Aprovechó para intentar dormitar un poco, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer, solo pudo fingir que dormía. Mientras tanto, sus padres seguían con la esperanza de encontrar algún auto que los sacara de ahí.

El cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de color naranja. Además, Kei casi había olvidado el hecho de que los humanos necesitan comida para vivir. Ambas afirmaciones eran alarmantes.

—¿Qué haremos si se hace de noche? —preguntó de nuevo a la nada.

—Dormiremos en el auto, no hay otra opción —respondió su madre, aún sentada en la roca. —Hay unos cuantos refrigerios en la hielera del auto. Eso podemos cenar.

A Kei no le convencía ninguna de las dos opciones. De la nada, su padre empezó a gritar.

—¡Hey, hey! —saltaba y hacía señas al camino, como si hubiera presenciado un espejismo. Y tal vez así era.

Era un punto lejano, pero el hecho de que hubiera algo en el camino era alentador, casi milagroso. Su madre secundó a su padre y juntos le hicieron señas al punto que se hacía más y más claro pues se aproximaba cada vez más al sitio en donde estaban.

Ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, Kei pudo verlo.

Era una camioneta vieja, oxidada y hacía ruidos. Nunca había visto una camioneta tan desastrada en toda su vida. Era una carcacha, chatarra. Aun así, era posible que fuera su salvación y única esperanza de salir de ahí.  

Gracias al cielo la camioneta disminuyó su velocidad y se detuvo completamente detrás de donde estaba el auto blanco descompuesto. Tenía las luces delanteras encendidas, así que no pudo ver quién la conducía, o que aspecto tenía la persona que estaba a punto de salvarlos.

La camioneta hizo un ruido extraño, como si estuviera gritando de dolor. Después del ruido, silencio. Las luces se apagaron y la camioneta quedó inmóvil. Se abrieron las dos puertas delanteras, las únicas que tenía.

Del asiento del conductor bajó un hombre alto, no más que su padre. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul muy despintado y una camisa roja a cuadros. El rostro lo tenía algo arrugado, pero no tanto. Le calcularía unos 50 años. En la cara se le dibujaba un gesto severo, se veía como una persona estricta.

Del lado del copiloto bajó un joven que tendría la misma edad que él, si acaso. Tenía la piel tostada y un montón de pecas en el rostro. El cabello tenía una forma extraña, del centro de su cabeza salía un mechón que apuntaba hacia arriba, como una antena. Llevaba puesto un overol sucio con manchas negras y cafés, presumiblemente de tierra; debajo llevaba una camiseta azul y unas botas de trabajo muy gastadas de color café. Por alguna razón que no comprendió, recordó la sombra que se apareció en sus sueños.

Ambos parecían ser hombres de campo. Conocerían mejor el terreno que una familia de citadinos perdidos.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó el hombre que presumiblemente era el padre del joven. —Parece que tuvieron un accidente, ¿todo bien? —su padre se acercó a saludar al hombre. El joven que venía con el extraño miraba a Kei, lo examinaba.

—¡Hola! Gracias al cielo alguien pasa por esta carretera. Llevamos todo el día aquí varados. Todo bien, solo que el auto se averió y tuvimos que salir del camino de emergencia. Por suerte no chocamos y solo nos llevamos el susto —le sonrió al hombre que sólo lo veía con la cara como esculpida en piedra. También lo estaba examinando.

—Se ve grave. ¿Ya han contactado con una grúa?

—Aún no, no tenemos señal en ningún teléfono. ¿De alguna forma será que ustedes tienen algo con qué contactar a la agencia? —su padre preguntó. El hombre alzó una ceja, extrañado.

—No. Aquí no. Pero en nuestro pueblo tenemos teléfono. También podríamos darles un aventón de regreso a la ciudad, si así lo quieren. —Esa última opción no parecía nada mal.

El campesino del overol sucio no dejaba de ver a Kei.

Su madre se acercó a su padre.

—Supongo que es mejor ir al pueblo que dicen. No tenemos tanto dinero para quedarnos en algún hotel de la ciudad. Además, se está haciendo de noche e ir a la ciudad sin reservaciones para un hotel puede ser peligroso.

—Es verdad, supongo que tendremos que ser sus huéspedes por esta noche. —su padre se dirigió al hombre de los vaqueros despintados. Kei no podía sentirse más desanimado, pero estaba bien, solo sería una noche. La mirada del campesino del overol sucio seguía clavada en él.

—Entonces ya está. Suban sus cosas a la camioneta, será vieja, pero es más resistente de lo que parece. —el hombre caminó de regreso para abordar la camioneta, pero se volvió para extenderle la mano a sus padres. —¿Dónde están mis modales? —se sobó la nuca apenado. —Soy Yamaguchi Kogen —volteó en dirección al campesino del overol sucio, estaba parado a un lado de la puerta de copiloto de la camioneta. —El muchacho es mi hijo, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Somos de Nakashozenji, un pueblo pequeño casi oculto en el bosque, creo que no salimos ni en el mapa.

El padre de Kei estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Tsukishima Hotaru. Ella es mi esposa, Tsukishima Hikari; y el joven de por acá es Tsukishima Kei, mi hijo —después del saludo, su padre empezó a descargar las maletas del auto blanco.

—Vamos Kei, ayúdame. —el joven hizo como le ordenaron y cargó una maleta. La llevó y la puso en la caja trasera de la camioneta. Su madre ya estaba acomodada ahí. —¿No te parece emocionante, Kei? Es como si estuviéramos viviendo una aventura de verdad —el mencionado solo respondió con un gruñido, ni siquiera él habría sabido decir qué había detrás de esa respuesta.

Volvió para seguir cargando maletas, pero el hijo del campesino ya venía hacia la camioneta con dos maletas cargadas sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le veía hace unos momentos?

—Son todas. —Dijo el campesino del overol sucio mientras terminaba de subir las últimas maletas. Viéndolo más cerca, no era más alto que Kei. Además, no parecía tener la complexión de alguien que trabaja en el campo. Aunque puede que se estuviera dejando llevar por su estereotipo de los campesinos.

—Gracias. —le contestó el citadino, por cortesía. El campesino del overol sucio evitó su mirada esta vez. Kei no le tomó importancia y se subió a la caja de la camioneta.


End file.
